


Die Eule und die Miezekatze

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boote, Community: hd_erised, Ein Elf in einer Toga, Epilog was für ein Epilog, Eulen, Goldene Schnatzer, Haustiere, Humor, KatZen, M/M, Missverständnisse, Mondkäse, Neckereien, Schmachten, ein Paar werden, grüne Erbsen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: Harry, Draco, eine Eule, eine Katze, grüne Erbsen, Mondkäse, ein Elf in einer Toga, einige goldene Schnatzer und Fummeleien auf einem Boot. Spielt elf Jahre nach dem Krieg.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Owl and the Pussy-cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715859) by [khalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/pseuds/khalulu). 



> Fern (in der Übersetzung Feline) und Gabriel basieren auf den echten Eulen und Katzen Freunden [Fum und Gebra](http://www.fumandgebra.com/). Der [Galaxie-Zoo](https://www.galaxyzoo.org/), die [grünen Erbsen-Galaxien](https://blog.galaxyzoo.org/tag/green-peas/) und der Erbsen-Korps sind ebenfalls alle real. Die Verse am Anfang und Ende der Geschichte stammen aus dem Gedicht [“The Owl and the Pussy-Cat”](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/43188) (Die Eule und die Miezekatze) von Edward Lear. Der Autor von “I eat my peas with honey” (Ich esse meine Erbsen mit Honig) ist unbekannt. Es finden sich Zitate von Shakespeares Hamlet und von Lewis Carolls Alice im Wunderland (“[The Lobster Quadrille](http://www.online-literature.com/carroll/901/)”, Die Hummer-Quadrille). [Moonrakers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonrakers), also Mondharker, ist ein umgangssprachlicher Begriff für die Menschen in Wiltshire, der Grafschaft im Westen von Südengland, aufgrund der Legende.
> 
> Bemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
> Dieses Werk ist im Rahmen der [FandomTrumpsHate](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard) Initiative auf Tumblr entstanden. Die wunderbare [khalulu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/pseuds/khalulu) hat auf meine Auktion geboten und [Planned Parenthood](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/) profitiert nun davon. Herzlichen Dank, meine Liebe, für das Vertrauen in meine Übersetzungskünste. Ohne meine Betaleserin, [Candamira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira), wäre das Ganze wenig kunstvoll geworden.  
> This work arose from FandomTrumpsHate initiative on tumblr. The wonderful khalulu bid on my auction in favor of PlannedParenthood. Thanks for having faith in my translation skills, dear friend! Without my beta, Candamira, it would have been not skilled at all.

**Die Eule und die Miezekatze**

_Die Eul’ und die Miezekatz fuhren zur See_  
_in ‘nem erbsgrünen Boot so fein,_  
_wickelten kaum Honig und viel Pinke_  
_hinein in den Fünf-Pfund-Schein._

“Beziehungen sind überbewertet.” Draco machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

“Vielleicht,” antwortete Blaise.

“Menschen sind überbewertet.”

Blaise zog eine Braue hoch. “Pansy, ich glaube, wir gehen dann mal.”

“Nein, nein,” sagte Draco. “Ihr zwei zählt nicht.”

“Oh, da freuen wir uns aber!”

“Ich denke nicht, dass ich zu viel verlange. Ich möchte doch nur jemanden finden, der…”

“Der dich blind verehrt, dir aber deinen Freiraum lässt”, steuerte Pansy bei.

“Genau.”

“Und der immer deiner Meinung ist…”

“Natürlich möchte ich jemanden mit einer Meinung,” sagte Draco. “Einen intelligenten Geist. Was automatisch dazu führen würde, dass…”

“Derjenige immer deiner Meinung ist.”

“Bei dir hört sich das so überzogen an.”

Pansy lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. “Du würdest dich zu Tode langweilen. Wir müssen jetzt gehen, Liebchen. Versuche mal, öfter auszugehen statt den ganzen Tag nur auf diese Weltraumfotos zu starren. Vielleicht findet sich ja sogar hier auf Erden ein himmlischer Körper für dich.”

^(OvO)^

“Ach, Harry, wenn man so ganz alleine lebt, kann es schon einsam werden. Vielleicht brauchst du doch ein Haustier.” Liebevoll streichelte Hagrid Fangs Kopf, während Fang grinste und sabberte. 

Harry lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. “Hedwig war das beste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe, Hagrid. Ich weiß, dass sie einfach nicht zu ersetzen ist.”

“Ja, Hedwig hatte ein großes Herz. Sie war weise und wusste genau, wie man einen Jungen, wie du damals einer warst, Harry, großzieht. Aber nun weißt du wo’s lang geht. Du könntest nun einer neuen Eule helfen, einer, die noch lernt. Einer jüngeren eine Chance geben.”

Harry unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Hatte er nicht schon mehr als genug Verantwortung übernommen, ohne auch noch eine Eule trainieren zu müssen? Aber wie sollte er das Hagrid erklären, dessen Herz jedem Tier offen stand, ganz gleich wie schwierig es auch sein mochte?

Und vielleicht würde ihm so ein junger, energiegeladener Vogel ja wirklich Freude bereiten…

^(OvO)^

In Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus hörte Matilda Eeylops Harry aufmerksam zu und überlegte. “Gabriel wäre eine gute Eule für Sie, Herr Potter. Er ist ein lebhafter Jungvogel, mit schon sehr ausgereiften Flugkünsten und dazu ist ziemlich intelligent.”

“Gabriel?” Harry erinnerte sich vage an eine Weihnachtsgeschichte mit einem Engel. Eine Schleiereule hob ihren herzförmigen weißen Kopf und fixierte ihn mit aufmerksamen dunklen Augen.

“Schutzheiliger der Boten, Zusteller und Postbeamten. Möchten Sie ihn kennenlernen? Hier, wickeln Sie dieses Handtuch um ihren Arm, er hat scharfe Krallen an seinen langen fedrigen Beinen.”

Sie öffnete den Käfig, Gabriel hüpfte heraus auf Harrys Unterarm. Der Vogel drehte sein Köpfchen hin und her, um Harry von allen Seiten zu begutachten. Harry musste lächeln. 

“Ich bin froh, dass du keine Kamera hast und nicht für den _Tagespropheten_ arbeitest, Gabriel.”

Gabriel schüttelte sein lohfarbenes Gefieder und kreischte.

“So ist’s richtig, mit diesem Schundblatt möchtest du nichts zu tun haben,” sagte Harry. “Ich kann’s dir nicht verdenken.”

Gabriel blinzelte ihn an, dann senkten sich seine Augenlider. Er vergrub sein Kinn und glättete sein Gefieder.

“Gut, dann.” Harry war ganz bezaubert. “Ich denke wir sind fertig. Lass uns heimgehen, Gabriel.”

,,,^..^,,,~

“Draco, Liebchen, gibt es einen speziellen Grund für das Leuchten in deinen Augen?”

“Ich war gerade mit der wunderbarsten Kreatur zusammen.”

Pansy stützte sich mit dem Kinn auf den Händen ab und war ganz Ohr. “Und wie ist dieser Inbegriff an Vollkommenheit so?”

“Frech. Schnell. Mit diesem Funken Unabhängigkeit. Mit großartigen grünen Augen.”

“Aha?” Pansys Blick richtete sich auf Blaise. 

“Mit schwarzem Haar - seidig, glänzend, Mitternachtsschwarz und ganz weich.” Draco lächelte, bei der Erinnerung daran, wie es sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. “Wir schauen wirklich gut zusammen aus.”

“Das bezweifle ich gar nicht, Liebchen, aber wie kam es zu diesem Sinneswandel?”

“Ich bin es leid, alleine zu leben.”

Pansy hob ihre Brauen. “Ihr habt schon beschlossen zusammen zu ziehen? Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Draco?”

“Einige werden sich wundern, warum ich mir keine Reinblütige ausgesucht habe, aber man weiß einfach, wenn man die Richtige gefunden hat.”

“Nach nur bescheidenen achtzehn Jahren…”, frotzelte Blaise.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. “Ich habe Feline erst heute Morgen getroffen.”

Nun schaute Pansy erst recht verwundert. “Feline?”

“Sie mag zwar ein Halbblut sein, aber sie kann es an Schläue mit jedem Kniesel aufnehmen.”

“Na ich hoffe, sie hört dich nicht so über sie reden, Draco.”

“Warum sollte sie das stören? Ehrlich gesagt finde ich so einen Muggelkatzenschwanz extrem anziehend.”

Pansy sah ihn ratlos an.

“Ihr wisst doch, Kniesel haben so eine Quaste am Schwanzende, genau wie Löwen. Ich denke, das würde in Schwarz sehr merkwürdig aussehen.”

“Draco,” begann Blaise vorsichtig. “Hat deine Freundin, äh, eine Affinität für Catsuits oder…?”

“Sei nicht albern! Feline _ist_ eine Katze.”

,,,^..^,,,~

Draco schaute auf ein verschwommenes Teleskop-Bild, um eine weitere Lichtjahre entfernte Galaxie zu kategorisieren, als Feline auf den Tisch sprang. Sie stolzierte kreuz und quer über die Tastatur, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und drückte wahllos auf die Tasten. Die Darstellung auf dem Bildschirm veränderte sich.

“Nein, halt Feline. Das ist keine elliptische Galaxie, sie ist spiralförmig.” Draco klaubte die Katze von der Tastatur, um zu korrigieren, was sie eingegeben hatte. “Und sie dreht sich gegen den Uhrzeigersinn…”

Doch bevor er seine Analyse für die Zoo-Galaxie abschließen konnte, sprang Feline erneut auf die Tastatur und der Bildschirm wurde dunkel. Sie war ganz groß darin Tastenkombinationen zu entdecken, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren.

“Okay, okay, du gewinnst.” Er strich ihr über den Rücken. “Lass mich den Rechner runter fahren. Sollen wir raus gehen und ein wenig Abendluft schnappen?”

Feline schnurrte lauthals und streckte sich, um ihr Kinn gegen seins zu drücken, während er sie zur Haustür trug. 

Draußen zirpten die Grillen und am Himmel erschienen die ersten, schwach funkelnden Sterne. Feline tollte im Gras herum. Eine Bewegung zog Dracos Blick auf sich, eine Eule fegte tief und lautlos über den Boden. Feline sah sie auch und rannte ihr hinterher.

“Feline,” rief Draco beunruhigt. Wenn das eine Posteule war, durfte er sich nicht einmischen. Wenn es ein Wildtier war, würde sie seine Katze jagen? 

Die Eule drehte und flog auf sie zu. Draco erhaschte einen Blick auf einen herzförmigen Kopf - eine Schleiereule. Als die Eule Feline kreuzte, katapultierte diese sich mit einem mächtigen Satz hoch in die Luft. Draco rannte los und nahm sie hoch, sobald sie wieder gelandet war. Zum ersten Mal versuchte sie sich aus seinen Armen zu winden während er sie rein trug. Draußen hörte er die Eule kreischen.

“Komm, Feline. Hier, setzt dich auf meinen Schoss. Nein? Willst du ein wenig Katzenmilch haben? Mit etwas Schnur spielen?”

Aber Feline sprang auf die Fensterbank und starrte ewig lange raus in die Nacht.

^(OvO)^

Gabriel schien sich gut zurecht zu finden und so hatte Harry begonnen, ihm Nachrichten mitzugeben, die längerer Flüge erforderten. Diese Nacht blieb Gabriel länger weg als erwartet. Harry musste sich selbst in Erinnerung rufen, dass Gabriel noch einiges lernen musste. Als die Eule endlich zurückkehrte, wirkte sie rastlos. 

Am nächsten Morgen flog Gabriel aus dem offenen Fenster ohne eine Nachricht mitzunehmen und blieb für mehrere Stunden verschwunden. Als er zurückkehrte, trug er zu Harrys Erstaunen ein Stück Pergament im Schnabel. Harry rollte es auseinander und las:

_’Wer auch immer für diesen gestörten Vogel verantwortlich ist, sollte seiner Pflicht nachkommen und ihn unter Kontrolle halten! Er hat meine Katze schikaniert und das lasse ich mir nicht bieten.’_

“Stimmt das, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel sah ihn mit großen, ernsten Augen an, ein Bild der Unschuld. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um die hingekritzelte Unterschrift zu lesen und musste schnauben. _’D. Malfoy.’_

Seine anfängliche Besorgnis schwand. “Beachte ihn gar nicht, Gabriel”, sagte er. “Malfoy hat schon immer gern gejammert.”

Schnell schrieb er eine Antwort.

_’Reg dich nicht so auf, Malfoy. Vielleicht solltest du bedenken, was deine Katze gemacht haben könnte, um ihn zu provozieren. Falls Gabriel deiner Katze möglicherweise ein Leid zugefügt hat - was ich zu bezweifeln wage - erinnere dich an die alte Geschichte von dem Jungen, der aus dem Kratzer eines Hippogreifs einen Elefanten gemacht hat. H. Potter.’_

“So, fertig, Gabriel. Ab mit dir.”

,,,^..^,,,~

Draco traute seinen Augen nicht, als die verdammte Eule mit einem Zettel im Schnabel zurückkam. Die Unterschrift erklärte allerdings so manches. Er griff nach seiner Feder, um zu antworten.

_’Potter - Welcher Idiot antwortet auf die Aufforderung, seine Eule fernzuhalten, damit, eben jene Eule zurückzusenden? Oh, natürlich, es ist der Junge-der-so-heroisch-ist-dass-er-sich-alles-erlauben-kann, und der seine Eule gleichermaßen erzieht. Es sollte doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, oder? D. M.’_

“Hau ab und bleib weg,” sagte er zu der Eule, während er sein Pergament überreichte. Aus dem Raum, in den er Feline zu ihrer Sicherheit gesperrt hatte, erklang Katzenjammer.

^(OvO)^

“ _Ich_ kann mir alles erlauben?” fragte Harry ungläubig. “Den Krieg jetzt mal beiseite gelassen - wozu er gezwungen wurde und wofür er Wiedergutmachung geleistet hat, blah blah blah - du hättest mal sehen sollen, was Malfoy so alles in Snapes Zaubertränke Klasse erlaubt hat, Gabriel. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen ewigen Mogeleien und Beschwerden über eingebildete Benachteiligungen auf dem Quidditchfeld. Und was, wenn er zu jemandem ganz stattlichen herangewachsen ist? Edel ist nur, der edel tut.” Malfoy hatte immer scharf ausgesehen, scharf genug, um sich an ihm zu schneiden. Und Harry hatte wirklich kein Bedürfnis, sich blutige Finger zu holen. “Er und sein blödes Katzenvieh können uns gestohlen bleiben, nicht wahr?”

Gabriel schaute ihn aufmerksam an, antwortete aber nicht. Er trippelte hin und her und linste zum Fenster, welches Harry geschlossen hatte.

“Warum bleibst du nicht für einen Weile drinnen, Gabriel? Hier, du kannst die heutige Ausgabe des _Propheten_ haben, um sie zu zerfetzen.” Harry brauchte wirklich keine weitere Kostprobe von dem Artikel, der darüber spekulierte, wann er wohl endlich ‘jemanden besonderen’ fände.

Gabriel stürzte sich auf die Zeitung, ergriff eine Ecke mit seinem Schnabel und riss daran. _Rrrrip!_ Er schmiss den Fetzen zur Seite und packte erneut zu. _Rrrrip!_

Harry grinste.

,,,^..^,,,~

Draco versuchte Feline drinnen zu behalten, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, aber sie schaffte es doch ein paar Mal durch die offene Tür zu schlüpfen. Gott sei Dank vergingen einige Tage, ohne dass die Eule sich blicken ließ, aber Feline erschien verdrossen. Manchmal saß sie stundenlang auf der Fensterbank und blickte in die Ferne. Manchmal maunzte sie kläglich. Zu anderen Zeiten kletterte sie auf Dracos Schulter und hockte sich hin, um ihr Kinn am Gestell seiner Lesebrille zu reiben. Es war unbehaglich, aber er war froh ihr Schnurren zu hören. Sie fraß nicht besonders gut. 

“Keine Sorge, Feline. Ich beschütze dich,” versprach Draco, während er in ihre herrlich grünen Augen blickte.

^(OvO)^

Harry versuchte Gabriel über einige Tage im Haus zu behalten, um weiteren Ärger mit Malfoy zu vermeiden. Gabriel erschien allerdings übellaunig. Manchmal hielt er sich nahe an Harry, um mit seinem Schnabel sanft an dessen Haarsträhnen zu ziehen und dabei leise Eulengeräusche zu machen. Aber zu anderen Zeiten tat er nichts anderes, als in sich zusammengesunken und trostlos aus dem Fenster - oder noch schlimmer - die Wand anzustarren. 

Harry begann sich Sorgen zu machen und erwähnte sein Verhalten gegenüber Hermine als sie ihn per Kamin anrief. 

“Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie Freunde sein könnten?”, fragte Hermine. 

“Freunde? Gabriel und eine blöde Katze?” Harry schnaubte. “Das ist ungefähr so wahrscheinlich wie dass Malfoy und ich Freunde werden würden.”

“Katzen sind nicht dumm, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie Halb-Kniesel sind. Erinnere dich an Krummbein…” Hermine sah so aus, als wollte sie noch mehr sagen, aber dann blickte sie über ihre Schulter. Ron musste hinter ihr stehen, erkannte Harry, weshalb Hermine taktvoll schwieg. Harry erinnerte sich zu gut an den Verrat von Rons Ratte Krätze, die Krummbein von Anfang an verdächtigt hatte. Es war ein wunder Punkt für Ron. 

“Mmh, vielleicht”, sagte Harry. “Danke, Hermine. Kann ich noch mit Ron sprechen?”

Ron aber war, seltsamerweise, Hermines Meinung. “Ich sag das jetzt wirklich nicht gerne… aber Gegensätze ziehen sich an und der ganze Quatsch.”

“Wirklich, Katzen und Eulen?”

Ron zuckte die Schultern. “Du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Vogel, oder? Musst du wohl abwarten und sehen, was passiert.”

“Ja, aber Ron, das bedeutet, ich muss mich mit Malfoy treffen.”

Ron schaute mitfühlend. “Naja, ich wüsste auch was besseres mit meiner Freizeit anzufangen, aber … du solltest es wenigstens versuchen.”

^(OvO)^

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Malfoy per Flohnetzwerk erreichen würde, aber der Anruf ging durch. Als Malfoy antwortete, sah er ungewöhnlich ... zerzaust aus. Er trug eine Lesebrille, die schmutzig war und leicht schief saß, sein Hemd war zerknittert und eine Strähne hing ihm in die Augen. Eigentlich sah er aus wie eine normale, unordentliche Person, und dennoch… _Du kannst ihn auch einfach abchecken,_ hörte er Rons Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen. 

“Störe ich gerade?”, hörte Harry sich selbst mit tiefer und rauchiger Stimme fragen. Seine Gedanken waren auf Abwege geraten und er überlegte wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis Malfoys Wangen sich vom Knutschen röten würden.

“Nur meine Teepause, meine Arbeit und meinen ansonsten angenehmen Nachmittag. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden!”

Heftige Begierde durchzuckte Harry, die nicht einmal die Schärfe in Malfoys Stimme zu dämpfen vermochte.

“Wie geht’s der Katze?”, fragte Harry.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, als ob er eine Fangfrage vermutete. 

“Meine Eule ist ziemlich unglücklich,” sagte Harry. “Jemand meinte, sie und deine Katze seien vielleicht Freunde.”

“Freunde?”, schnaubte Malfoy. “Das ist ungefähr so wahrscheinlich, wie dass du und ich Freunde wären.”

“Ja, aber vielleicht sollten wir es trotzdem ausprobieren,” sagte Harry. “Uns zum Spielen verabreden.”

Malfoys runzelte immer noch die Stirn. Harry blieb hartnäckig. “Hast du Samstagnachmittag schon was vor?”

Malfoy schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf. 

In einem kurzen Anflug von Nervosität ertappte Harry sich dabei, wie er auf seine Füße starrte. “Gut, dann komme ich gegen zwei vorbei, okay?” 

Als er zu Malfoy aufblickte, sah der ihn an, als wären Harry Hörner gewachsen.

“Und tschüss dann,” sagte Harry und zog sich aus seinem Kamin zurück.

Er wunderte sich, wer Malfoy so zerzaust hatte. Und wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, Malfoy so zu zerzausen. Ganz sanft. Was es bräuchte, die gerunzelte Stirn zu glätten. Bis seine Wangen und Lippen sich röteten. Seine Augenlider zum Flattern zu bringen, seinen Mund weich werden zu lassen, sodass sein Atem schneller wird und er ein _Harry_ haucht…

 _Reiß dich mal zusammen,_ sagte ein Teil seines Hirns mit strenger Stimme. _Wenn’s sein muss,_ erwiderte ein anderer frech. _Obwohl ich lieber Malfoy an mich reißen und mich von ihm hinreißen lassen würde._

Möglicherweise war es Zeit für eine Dusche.

Heiß oder kalt?

Vor seinem Auge sah er Malfoy, wunderbar zerzaust und knapp bekleidet. Oh. Heiß.

Heiß.

,,,^..^,,,~

 _Vielleicht sollten wir es versuchen,_ hatte Potter gesagt. _Uns zum Spielen verabreden._

_Vielleicht sollten sie es versuchen? Freunde werden? Wie wird man Potters Freund? Und was zum Henker meinte er mit einer Verabredung zum Spielen?_

_Meinte Potter damit eine Einladung ins Schauspielhaus? Zu was für einem Stück und warum am Nachmittag? Vielleicht dachte er auch an ein Date, um Quidditch zu spielen? Nun ja, wenigstens so viel Quidditch wie zwei Sucher zusammen spielen konnten … Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Draco Potter auf dem Besen dahinsausen, die Wangen rosig vom Wind, mit funkelnden Augen und wildem Haar._

_Woher sollte Draco wissen, was er anziehen sollte, wenn er nicht mal wusste, was sie unternehmen würden?_

_Aber warum lud Potter ihn überhaupt zu einer Verabredung ein? Vielleicht hatte er gemeint, dass sie die Verabredung nur vorspielen sollten? Ein vorgetäuschtes Date. Um die Zeitung in die Irre zu führen oder so. Das ergab Sinn._

_Naja, nicht wirklich. Nichts davon ergab Sinn. Auf der anderen Seite handelte es sich um Potter und nichts an Potter war jemals ganz gewöhnlich gewesen._

Lautlos aber mit Wucht landete Feline auf Dracos Rücken. Sie kletterte hinauf auf seine Schulter und stupste ihn mit ihrem Kinn an. 

Er lächelte, froh sie endlich wieder voller Energie zu sehen. “Na, mein angriffslustiges Mädchen? Springst du mich an wie ein Leopard auf Beutezug?” 

Sie schnurrte voller Stolz. 

,,,^..^,,,~

Samstag nach dem Mittagessen wechselte Draco drei Mal seine Klamotten bevor er sich bezähmte. Wenn er nun das Falsche anhatte, war es Potters Schuld. Der war schließlich so vage geblieben. Falls, ja falls Potter überhaupt auftauchte und es nicht nur ein Trick war, um Draco zum Narren zu halten.

Es war zwei Uhr.

14:01.

14:02.

14:03.

14:04.

^(OvO)^

Am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen war Harry seltsam nervös, obwohl es dafür überhaupt keinen Grund gab. Er wartete bis kurz vor zwei weil er nicht zu früh kommen wollte. Erst dann ging ihm auf, dass eine Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk Gabriel arg beunruhigen könnte. Er rannte los, um ein großes Tuch zu suchen mit dem er Gabriels Käfig abdecken konnte.

Gabriel war gar nicht glücklich darüber, in den Käfig eingesperrt zu sein - er konnte sich nämlich kaum rühren. “Ist nur für wenige Minuten,” meinte Harry zu ihm. “Das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen macht längst nicht so viel Spaß wie fliegen, aber da du der einzige bist, der den Weg kennt… Auch Apparieren fällt aus. Das Tuch hält wenigstens die Asche fern.”

Gabriel schrie, beruhigte sich aber sobald das Tuch den Käfig bedeckte. Harry rief Malfoy an, um ihn über ihr Kommen zu informieren. 

Ein makellos aussehender, aber sichtlich gereizter Malfoy erschien auf der anderen Seite der Flammen.

“Ich komme jetzt durch, ja?” 

“Oh, hast du dich entschieden, doch vorbeizukommen?”, fragte Malfoy mit kühler Stimme.

“Was? Ich sagte doch zwei Uhr, oder? Es ist doch erst kurz nach.”

Was auch immer Malfoy sagen wollte, wurde von einem verschwommenen schwarzen Etwas unterbrochen, der aus dem Nichts auftauchte, Malfoy auf den Rücken sprang und über seine Schulter linste. Es stellte sich als Katze heraus und Malfoy schwankte ein wenig, um sie vorm Herunterfallen zu bewahren. Die Katze kletterte über seinen Rücken, hielt auf der anderen Seite gekonnt das Gleichgewicht und rieb schnurrend ihr Kinn gegen Malfoys Gesicht. Jetzt war Malfoys Robe zerknittert und sein Haar zerzaust. Hätte er eine Brille getragen, wäre sie nun verschmiert, dachte Harry und grinste. 

Malfoy seufzte und machte den Weg ins Zimmer frei. “Feline, darf ich dir Potter vorstellen?”

Harry durchquerte den Kamin.

,,,^..^,,,~

Draco hatte vielleicht damit gerechnet, dass Potter zu spät kam, nicht aber mit diesem Lächeln. Potters anerkennender Blick war voller Wärme, leicht amüsiert, aber nicht mokant. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, konnte Draco gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. 

Wie grün Potters Augen waren. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in diese katzengrünen Augen gestarrt hatte, bevor er sich sammelte. Draco wusste immer noch nicht, wie der Plan lautete - nichts formelles, wenn er sich Potters saubere, aber leicht schäbige Kleidung so anguckte - aber als Gastgeber konnter er immerhin auf seine guten Manieren zurückgreifen. “Wie wäre es mit etwas Tee?”

“Danke, nein. Ich dachte, wir könnten sie mit raus nehmen und sie einfach ein wenig rumrennen lassen und sehen, was passiert.”

_Sie?_

“Gabriel regt sich hier drinnen vielleicht zu sehr auf.”

Draco blinzelte als ihm klar wurde, was Sache war. Potter hielt ein sperriges, mit einem Tuch bedecktes Objekt, offenbar einen Eulenkäfig. Er war nicht hier, um Draco zu sehen. Er war hier, um seine verdammte Eule vorbeizubringen damit sie Feline - erneut - behelligen konnte. 

Draco hatte keine Verabredung mit Harry Potter, um ins Theater zu gehen oder Quidditch zu spielen, oder irgendwas anderes zu tun. Draco war überhaupt nicht verabredet. 

Oder doch, es war eine Verabredung. Genau genommen hatte er ein Date mit einer Eule. Als Anstands-Wauwau. Für seine Katze.

^(OvO)^

Zerzaust, und Harry offen anlächelnd, bot Draco Malfoy einen seltenen und wundersamen Anblick. Harry verlor sich in den warmen grauen Augen, bis alles irgendwie den Bach runterging, weil er den Tee ablehnte. Malfoy machte ein finsteres Gesicht und Harry seufzte. Die Wirklichkeit hatte ihn eingeholt. 

Malfoy holte seinen Zauberstab heraus - war das wirklich notwendig? - und schritt zur Tür seines Cottages. Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu öffnen, und die Katze sprang von seiner Schulter und rannte nach draußen. Harry folgte mit Gabriels Käfig.

Es gab einen kleinen Garten und dahinter eine von Bäumen gesäumte Wiese. Die Katze verschwand im hohen Gras. Harry setzte den Käfig ab, entfernte die Abdeckung und öffnete die Käfigtür. Gabriel blinzelte, dann hüpfte er raus und sah sich kurz um, bevor er sich in die Luft schwang. Lautlos glitt er im Tiefflug über die Wiese.

Ein schwarzer Schatten sprang hoch in die Luft, drehte sich in der Bewegung und verschwand wieder im Gras. 

“War das deine Katze?”

Gabriel kehrte um und segelte auf sie zu, noch niedriger und wieder hüpfte die Katze hoch in die Luft, haarscharf an der Eule vorbei.

“Siehst du wie er ihr nachstellt?”, fragte Malfoy.

Gabriel flog einen Kreis und die Katze machte einen neuen Sprung samt Pirouette. 

“Sie ist doch diejenige, die ihn fangen will,” sagte Harry. “Ich würde meinen, falls sie ihn tatsächlich jagt, ist er eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Sie ist allerdings wirklich eine Akrobatin.”

Er rief Gabriel zu sich und der Vogel landete zu seinen Füßen. Die Katze rannte durchs Gras und sprang direkt über Gabriels Kopf. 

Harry lachte. “Sie spielen.”

“Warum würde eine Katze mit einer Eule spielen wollen?”, fragte Malfoy skeptisch.

“Weil es eine Herausforderung ist? Weil es Spaß macht? Weil sie es einfach nicht lassen können?”

Die Katze ließ sich direkt neben Gabriel nieder und Harry sah mit Erstaunen, wie seine Eule das schwarze Fell sanft mit ihrem Schnabel streichelte. “Er kost sie. Glaubst du, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder dass sie eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben?”

Schweigend zuckte Malfoy mit den Schultern. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Zauberstab weggepackt.

“Hast du deine Katze seit sie ein Junges war?”, fragte Harry. 

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. “Sie war kein Kätzchen mehr. Ich habe sie bei einer Gartenparty gefunden. Die Nachbarn haben sie zurückgelassen als sie umgezogen sind.”

“Und du hast sie aufgenommen? Das war nobel von dir.”

“Es war eine wirklich fade Party. Ich war gerade dabei mir den Schuh zuzubinden, auch um dem Blickkontakt mit einem lästigen Gast zu entgehen, als es zwischen den Farnen raschelte und sie in bester Katzenmanier meinen Fuß ansprang.”

“Charmant,” meinte Harry trocken, aber Malfoy nickte nur und blickte leicht melancholisch auf seine Katze. Die saß neben Gabriel, eine Pfote über dessen Schulter drapiert. 

“Ich bin mir sicher, du bist immer noch ihr Favorit,” meinte Harry aufmunternd. “Jedenfalls von der nicht-Mäuse-jagenden Sorte.” Ein leichtes Schmunzeln erschien auf Malfoys Gesicht. 

“Anscheinend werden die Posteulen irgendwo auf dem Land trainiert. Wahrscheinlich wuchs Gabriel in der Nähe auf und nun sind die beiden alten Freunde wieder vereint.”

“Mmmmh.”

Sie beobachteten wie Feline in gleichmäßigen Sätzen über die Wiese sprang und Gabriel abhob und ihr in der Luft folgte.

“Möchtest du dich hinsetzen, Potter?”

“Du hast nicht zufällig einen überzähligen Besen?”, fragte Harry, während er Gabriel bei seinen trägen Flugmanövern beobachtete. 

“Doch, ich habe einen zusätzlichen Besen,” sagte Malfoy und verschwand im Haus. Er kam zurück und trug zwei Besen, einer robust und für längere Reisen gedacht, der andere leicht, auf Beweglichkeit getrimmt. 

“Welchen soll ich nehmen?”, fragte Harry.

“Du hast die Wahl.”

“Wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco Malfoy gemacht?” 

“Nun nimm schon einen Besen, Potter.”

“Dann wähle ich diese flinke, kleine Schönheit hier.” Harry schwang sein Bein über den Besen und stieß sich ab. Der Besen war so leichtgängig, dass Harry abdriftete, zu feste gegensteuerte und ins schwanken geriet, während Malfoy gemächlich neben ihm dahinsegelte und ihn auslachte. 

Harry nahm es ihm nicht krumm, weil er viel zu viel Freude daran hatte, wieder in der Luft zu sein. Er gewann seine Balance zurück und begann, den Besen zu testen indem er verschiedene Flugmanöver ausprobierte, bis er schließlich einen Looping um Malfoy herum drehte. Danach glitt Harry neben ihn, um sein Augen rollen ja nicht zu verpassen.

“Du bist Gabriel und ich bin Feline.”

“Wie bitte?”

“Flieg du einfach gerade und niedrig und ich starte vom Boden und versuche dich zu fangen.”

“Warum sollte ich dich in mich rein fliegen lassen?” 

“Nein, ich versuche, dich abzuklatschen oder um dich rumzufliegen.”

Malfoys Augen verengten sich, aber dann nickte er. “Kein Schweben in Warteposition, und maximal ein Yard oder so vorwärts, du darfst nur direkt hoch steigen.”

Zustimmend ließ Harry sich auf den Boden sinken, um in Warteposition zu gehen. Malfoy flog auf ihn zu und Harry schoss in die Luft, doch in der letzten Sekunde beschleunigte Malfoys Besen. Harry jagte ihm nach und holte schnell auf. 

“Ich weiß, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber du brichst die Regeln, Potter.”

“Als ob du die Regeln jemals nicht gebrochen hättest, Malfoy. Aber gut, lass es mich noch mal versuchen.”

Es brauchte ein paar Versuche, bis es Harry gelang, ihn zu kriegen. Zum einen, weil Malfoy ein Ass darin war, Richtung und Geschwindigkeit aus dem Nichts zu ändern und zum anderen, weil Harry sich immer noch nicht ganz an den Besen gewöhnt hatte. Doch schließlich katapultierte sich Harry mit enormer Geschwindigkeit hoch und bekam Malfoys Besen dort zu fassen, wo der ihn selber festhielt. Seine Hand umfasste Malfoys und er wurde von dem Sog des stärkeren Besen mitgerissen, nah genug, um Malfoys Augen leuchten zu sehen und zu beobachten, wie die Geschwindigkeit ihm die Röte in die Wangen trieb. 

Erneut wurde Harry von heftigem Verlangen erfasst, nach lachenden Lippen, die ihn wie magisch anzogen... 

“Mal schauen, wie du so mit meinem Besen zurecht kommst, Potter.”

 _Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mit deinem Besen jederzeit zurecht komme,_ dachte Harry und lies zögerlich Malfoys Hand los damit sie beide sicher landen konnten. Seine Fantasie geriet auf Abwege, aber was Malfoy ihm plötzlich zuwarf, war - obwohl lang und hart - doch nur sein hölzerner Rennbesen. 

Harry tauschte ihn gegen den, den er benutzt hatte, stieg auf und schon sausten sie wieder durch die Luft. Das Fliegen mit einer Erektion war in jedem Fall … interessant. Es lenkte auch ganz schön ab. Gut, dass er jetzt auf dem robusten Besen saß. Er flog eine Steilkurve und drehte sich um zu Malfoy, der nun auf dem Boden wartete. “Komm und fang mich!”

Malfoy stieg kerzengerade in die Luft und bekam das äußerste Ende von Harrys Besenreisig zu fassen. Er frohlockte triumphierend. 

“Du Pfuscher!” Harry lachte ihn über die Schulter blickend an. “Kommt von all dem Mogeln beim Quidditch.”

“Pfuschen ist eine Kunst für sich, Potter.”

“Lass uns höher steigen.” Harry flog aufwärts und Malfoy ließ seinen Besen los, um stattdessen Loopings um Harry zu drehen. Harry schaute herab über die Wiesen, Wälder und Hügel. In der Ferne schimmerte ein Fluss und die Luft, die über sein Gesicht strich, fühlte sich unfassbar gut an. 

Mit so unterschiedlichen Besen machte ein Wettrennen keinen Sinn, und so flogen sie einfach nur eine Weile gemütlich vor sich hin, während Malfoy gelegentlich diesen oder jenen Trick ausführte. Es dauerte, bis Harry sich schließlich an seine Eule erinnerte. “Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachschauen, was die Tiere so treiben.”

Malfoy schaute aufgeschreckt, so, als ob er sie auch völlig vergessen hatte. Er surrte abwärts und Harry folgte ihm. Sie fanden Feline und Gabriel in trauter Zweisamkeit im Gras sitzend, ein grausames Duo, jeder mit einer Maus im Maul.

“Willst du einen Tee? So leit es mir tut, ich kann die statt Mäusen nur Kekse anbieten.”

“Na klar!”

Die Kekse waren lecker. Würziger und weniger süß als Harry es gewohnt war und der Tee roch besonders gut. Er fragte sich, wie es wohl schmecken würde, Malfoy zu küssen mit dem Geschmack von Tee und Keksen noch im Mund. Das war kein besonders hilfreicher Gedankengang. 

Er seufzte. “Ich mache mich besser auf den Heimweg. Ich habe Andromeda versprochen, Teddy heute Abend noch zu besuchen.”

“Wie … geht es ihm so?”

“Teddy? Ihm geht’s bestens. Im Moment hat er nichts anderes als Hogwarts im Kopf. Ich will ihn noch so oft wie möglich sehen, bevor er im Herbst mit der Schule beginnt.”

“Hogwarts,” Malfoys Stimme klang verhalten. “Ich stelle ihn mir immer als Baby vor.” 

“Hast du ihn nie getroffen?”

Malfoy schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. 

“Er liebt Katzen,” bot Harry an.

“Aber seine Großmutter kann mich nicht leiden,” sagte Malfoy mit sanfter Stimme.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das stimmte. Allerdings konnter er nicht für Andromeda sprechen. 

Eigentlich hatter er Malfoy auch nicht leiden können. Mochte er ihn nun? Oder war er es nur der Gedanke an einen zerzausten, rotwangigen Malfoy in seinen Armen oder seinem Bett, den er so scharf fand?

Harry schüttelte sich. Jetzt war ganz sicher nicht die Zeit für erotische Tagträume. “Danke für die Gastfreundschaft,” sagte er und holte den Vogelkäfig. Er ging zur Haustür und rief von dort nach Gabriel. Der Vogel flog zu ihm und Feline trottete hinterher. Sie beobachtete wie Harry Gabriel im Eingang in den Käfig packte. 

Die Katze rückte ans Gitter ran und schnupperte zwischen den Käfigstangen, während Harry den Käfig mit dem Tuch abdeckte. “Wo sind wir?”, fragte er Malfoy und überlegte, ob es besser war zu apparieren oder das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen. 

“In Wiltshire, etwa zehn Meilen vom ehemaligen Manor entfernt,” erklärte Malfoy. Malfoy Manor war nach dem Krieg durch ein Feuer zerstört worden. Es hatter allerdings niemand mehr darin gewohnt, als es abgebrannt war. 

“Gut, äh, und danke noch mal,” sagte Harry. “Ich denke, dann werde ich apparieren.” Er trat nach draußen.

Malfoy nickte. Feline ließ den Käfig nicht aus den Augen und maunzte kläglich.

“War schön, dich kennenzulernen, Feline,” sagte Harry. Nun begann Gabriel ebenfalls jämmerlich Eulengeräusche zu produzieren und ein lautes Miauen von Feline war das letzte, das Harry hörte bevor er disapparierte.

,,,^..^,,,~

“Wisst ihr”, meinte Draco ganz nebenbei während des Abendessens mit seinen Freunden, “dass Harry Potter die gleiche Augenfarbe hat wie Feline? Das ist nicht ganz unattraktiv.”

Pansy riss ihre Augen auf. “Wer hätte das gedacht? Blaise, wusstest du, dass Harry Potter grüne Augen hat?”

“Harry Potter? Der, mit dem wir jahrelang zusammen im Klassenzimmer saßen? Der, dessen Bild immer in den Magazinen ist? Grüne Augen, sagst du?”

“Ja. Genau wie Feline mit den großartigen grünen Augen.”

“Bemerkenswert,” sagte Blaise. “Als nächstes erzählst du mir noch, dass Potter auch schwarzes Haar hat. Aber nein, das wäre wirklich ein zu großer Zufall, nicht wahr?”

Draco rollte die Augen.

“Das sind fantastische Neuigkeiten, Draco Liebchen,” sagte Pansy.

“Es ist keine _Neuigkeit_ , wie Blaise sich gerade bemüht hat, uns mitzuteilen. Es ist nur etwas, das mir aufgefallen ist.”

“Wunderbare Neuigkeiten.” Pansy lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Normalerweise wäre Draco von so etwas genervt gewesen, aber manchmal - seine Mutter war nun schon seit fünf Jahren tot - war es einfach schön, mit einem liebevollen Lächeln bedacht zu werden.

^(OvO)^

Gabriel war weit besser gelaunt, wenn er Feline regelmäßig sehen konnte und Malfoy sagte, Feline war ebenfalls glücklicher, und so hatten sie weitere Verabredungen für die beiden zum Spielen ausgemacht. In der Regel brachte Harry seinen Besen mit und er und Malfoy spielten Fang den Schnatz oder flogen einfach ein wenig durch die Gegend.

Sie flogen niemals weit weg, weil Malfoy Feline nicht zurücklassen wollte. Er sinnierte darüber, ob Feline sich wohl in einem Katzenkorb auf dem Besen transportieren ließe. Harry war der Meinung, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, weil Malfoy das Looping fliegen zu sehr liebte und so blieb es erst vorerst nur bei der Idee. 

Einen Samstag, als Harry gerade mit Hermione plauschend im Wohnzimmer saß, flackerten in seinem Kamin grüne Funken auf und Malfoys Kopf erschien.

“Hi,” sagt Harry.

“Ich wollte dir nur kurz sagen, dass Gabriel hier ist.”

“Oh, ich habe mich schon gewundert wohin er verschwunden ist. Stört er dich? Entschuldige bitte, die Umstände, die er macht.”

“Nein, gar nicht. Er und Feline spielen. Ich kann ihm eine Nachricht für dich geben, dann fliegt er zurück.”

“Ach, da wird er aber eine ganze Weile brauchen und eigentlich benötige ich ihn schon, bevor er dann hier wäre. Vielleicht komme ich besser und sammle ihn ein.” Harry drehte sich zu Hermine. “Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich dich für ein paar Minuten alleine lasse, Hermine? Ich bin gleich zurück.”

“Oh, du hast Gesellschaft?”, fragte Malfoy. “Vielleicht kann ich Gabriel für dich einfangen. Du müsstest mir nur den Käfig durchreichen.”

Harry machte sich auf, den Käfig zu suchen. Als er zurückkam, waren Hermine und Malfoy in ein Floh-Gespräch vertieft. 

“Ich glaube Felines Mutter war eine reinrassige Kniesel,” sagte Malfoy. “Äußerlich sieht sie aus wie eine besonders hübsche schwarze Katze, nichts an ihren Ohren oder ihrem Schwanz würde einem Muggel besonders auffallen. Aber sie ist so schlau wie noch was. Und hat definitiv magische Instinkte.”

“Ich weiß, was du meinst,” sagte Hermine. “Krummbein war genauso. Brilliant, aber so was von stur.”

Malfoy stimmte ihr heftig nickend zu. 

“Hier ist der Käfig,” sagte Harry. “Es wäre besser, wenn du etwas um deinen Arm wickelst, weil seine Klauen wirklich richtig scharf sind.”

Kurze Zeit später tauchte Malfoy inmitten von grünen Flammen im Kamin auf, Gabriels Käfig in der Hand und mit grünem Tuch bedeckt. 

“Ach, dankeschön. Ich habe das Tuch ganz vergessen,” sagte Harry. “Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee mit uns trinken?”

“Nein, ich drehe besser gleich wieder um.” Malfoy grüßte Hermine mit erhobener Hand, schaute sich suchend um, bis er die Flohpulverschale fand, warf etwas davon in den Kamin und ging hindurch. Harry winkte ihm zum Abschied, während Malfoy mit einem Zischen verschwand.

“Wie geht’s Feline?”, fragte Harry Gabriel, der als Antwort glückliche Eulenlaute von sich gab.

Er drehte sich zurück zu Hermine, die ihn mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln ansah.

“Was?”, fragte er.

“Ach, nichts,” sagte Hermine immer noch lächelnd.

^(OvO)^

Gabriel und Feline spielten ihre Version von Bockspringen, Malfoy las und Harry lag faul auf der Wiese herum während er an einem Grashalm kaute.

“Das ist echt entspannend,” sagte er. “Sobald ich Daheim bin, belästigen mich die Leute wieder.”

“Na, dann geh halt nicht Heim,” meinte Malfoy geistesabwesend.

Da Malfoy Harry nicht ernsthaft einlud, bei ihm einzuziehen fragte er, “und wo würde ich hingehen?”

“Wenn jemandem die Welt zu Füßen liegt, dann Harry Potter.”

“Die Leute würde mir auch im Urlaub nachstellen.”

“Shakespeare zufolge wird man mit Farnsamen in der Tasche unsichtbar. Probier es doch mal.”

“Haben Farne Samen?”

“Da liegt der Haken. Die Samen sind auch unsichtbar.”

“Du bist ja ein Quell an nützlichen Informationen, Malfoy.”

“Ich habe auch gehört, dass, sollten Geister, Vampire oder Zombies hinter dir her sein, die kein fließendes Wasser überqueren können.”

“Prima, dann muss ich mich nur noch um die Lebenden kümmern. Und natürlich brauche ich ein Boot. Ein privater Kahn, der Eulen mit an Bord nimmt. Was meinst du Gabriel?”

Die Eule flog herbei, dicht gefolgt von der Katze.

“Ich denken, wir müssen Feline als Gesellschaft mitnehmen oder ihr zwei vergeht vor Sehnsucht.”

“Wo Feline hingeht, da bin auch ich,” sagte Malfoy. “Sie könnte ihr Kinn ja überhaupt nicht richtig an deinen runden Brillengläsern reiben, Potter.”

“Na gut, dann kommst du eben mit. Hast du zufällig ein Boot?”

“Ich habe tatsächlich eins.”

,,,^..^,,,~

Draco hatte schon länger nicht mehr an sein Boot gedacht. Um richtig damit fahren zu können, brauchte er Wuffley und Draco war nicht immer in der Stimmung, um nur in Gesellschaft eines Boot-Elfen in Urlaub zu fahren. Doch wenn Potter einen Fluchtort brauchte, konnte er ihm den Gefallen tun. Eine längere Trennung würde die Tiere in jedem Fall unglücklich machen.

Er erklärte Potter, dass es sich um ein schmales und langes Boot handelte, welches speziell für Kanäle und Flüsse geeignet war. “Ursprünglich gehörte es meiner keine Ahnung wie viele Urs-Ur-Großtante Winonia Malfoy. Sie war eine extrem unabhängige Hexe und so was wie das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Sie kaufte es, als sie und ihre Boot-Elfin Wufflina I. sich von der Seefahrt zur Ruhe setzten. Das war während der Hochzeit der britischen Kanalschifffahrt und sie benutze es vermutlich zum Schmuggeln. 

“Schmuggeln? Was denn?” Potter schaute argwöhnisch.

“Keine Angst, nichts schwarzmagisches. Schwarze Magie beeinflusst den freien Willen und Großtante Winonia war eine eigenwillige Frau und schwarzer Magie sehr feindlich gesinnt. Sie hat das Boot verzaubert, so dass man keine schwarzmagischen Artefakte an Bord bringen kann - Ich sagte doch, sie war ein schwarzes Schaf. Nein, ich denke sie schmuggelte Brandy wie jeder anständige Moonraker.”

Und natürlich wusste Potter nicht, was ein Moonraker war und Draco musste es ihm erklären.

“Einst wurde viel geschmuggelt in Wiltshire. Einmal versteckten ein paar Schmuggler ein Brandy-Fass in einem Teich. Und als sie im Licht einer Vollmondnacht dabei waren nach dem Fass zu stochern, kamen die Steuereintreiber vorbei und fragten, was sie da machten. Die Schmuggler stellten sich dumm, zeigten auf das Spiegelbild des Mondes und meinten, sie versuchten den großen, runden Käse aus dem Teich zu fischen, der da irgendwie reingefallen sei. Die Beamten lachten über die dummen Bauerntrampel, die den Mond nicht vom Käse unterscheiden konnten und gingen ihres Weges. Und die Bauern lachten über die dämlichen Steuereintreiber und zogen ihr Brandy-Fass an die Oberfläche. Wir sind ziemlich stolz hier auf diese Geschichte und die verschiedenen Orte streiten darüber, in wessen Dorfteich das Fass wirklich gelegen hat.”

“Hmm,” sagte Potter. “Und was planst du nun zu schmuggeln?”

“Na, nur den berühmten Harry Potter. Wann willst du aufbrechen?”

^(OvO)^

Sie einigten sich auf einen Tag und Harry kehrte Heim, um alles für seine Abwesenheit vorzubereiten und zu packen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser Entdeckungsreise halten sollte, war aber gespannt darauf, es herauszufinden. Es hörte sich vergnüglich an, auf einem Kanal dahin zu treiben; Malfoy war es, der ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Harry erschien zur verabredeten Zeit, Gabriel, seinen Besen, Wechselklamotten und ein paar andere Dinge im Gepäck. “Ich habe auch etwas Muggel-Geld dabei, falls wir unterwegs mal was kaufen oder wo einkehren wollen.”

“Potter, ich habe selber Muggel-Geld dabei. Weißt du, ich habe meinen Computer nicht bei Flourish und Blotts gekauft.”

“Was machst du eigentlich genau mit deinem Computer, Malfoy?”

“Astronomie. Muggel haben enorme Teleskope, manche auch draußen im Weltall und die nehmen Bilder von mehr Galaxien auf als man sich je erträumt hat. Ich bin Mitglied einer Gruppe Namens Galaxie-Zoo, in der Freiwillige dabei helfen, die Galaxien und Tiefen des Alls zu kartieren. Ein paar von uns haben da diese kleinen, runden, grünen Galaxien entdeckt - wir nennen sie Erbsen-Galaxien - und die sind wirklich selten und extrem aktiv darin, neue Sterne zu bilden.” Draco lächelte. “Wir nennen uns selbst das Erbsen-Korps. Gib Erbsen eine Chance!”

Im Leben hätte Harry es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Draco Malfoy sich per Computer mit Muggeln austauschte und das war nur der Anfang der Wunder. Der Mann kartographierte das Universum und schaute sich die Geburtsstätten von Sternen an.

,,,^..^,,,~

Potter sah ihn mit erstaunt offen stehendem Mund an und plötzlich fühlte Draco sich wie ein Narr. Potter fand den ganzen Scherz um die Erbsen vermutlich kindisch. 

“Brauchen wir sonst noch etwas für unsere Reise?” fragte Draco in schroffem Ton.

“Vielleicht ein wenig Honig,” sagte Potter mit einem Lächeln. “Ich esse meine Erbsen mit Honig, ich mach’ das schon mein halbes Leben, die Erbsen schmecken so zwar komisch, bleiben aber schön am Messer kleben.”

“Nun, dass ist ein Knüller. Das muss ich Rita Skeeter erzählen,” meinte Draco trocken. “Ich weiß, dass du ein Schleckermaul bist, Potter, aber das ist lächerlich.”

Potter lachte. “Ich mache das nicht ernsthaft, es ist aus einem Gedicht.”

“Ich könnte ein großes Geschäft draus machen und Harry-Potter-Erbsen-ess-Messer verkaufen. “Iss deine Erbsen wie eine Held!”

“Es ist ein Kinderreim, denn ich Teddy immer vorgelesen habe.”

“Der Honig bleibt doch bestimmt in deinen Haaren kleben, nicht wahr?”

“Klappe, du!”, sagte Potter, wobei er immer noch lachte. 

“Na, ich bin ja gespannt wie du mich mundtot machen willst?”

Potter lehnte sich vor, die Augen auf Dracos Mund gerichtet. Draco hielt den Atem an. Dann…

“Entschuldige,” sagte Potter, lehnte sich zurück und drehte sich weg.

_Entschuldige. Ja, tut mir auch leid, Draco Malfoy, dass der große Harry Potter dich nicht küssen kann. Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?_

“Ich bin mir sicher, dass Honig in der Speisekammer des Boots ist,” sagte Draco mit gepresster Stimme.

^(OvO)^

Harry musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen. Er konnt sich jetzt keinen Fantasien hingeben – fast hätter er mit einem Beinahe-Kuss die aufkeimende Freundschaft mit Malfoy verdorben und obwohl er sich beherrscht und entschuldigt hatte, war Malfoy immer noch verärgert und hielt Abstand. 

“Äh – wo ist denn das Boot? Und zu welchem Fluss oder Kanal gehen wir nun?”

“Hier entlang. Der Kanal ist ganz in der Nähe, macht aber nicht viel her,” sagte Malfoy. “Einst gab es eine Menge Kanäle in Wiltshire. Nicht nur den Kennet-und-Avon-Kanal, der restauriert wurde, sondern auch den Wilts-und-Berks-, den Nord-Wilts- und den Thames-und-Severn-Kanal… Sie alle verfielen aber als die Eisenbahn aufkam und nun können Muggel die alten Inland-Wasserwege nicht mehr benutzen. Wuffley kann sie aber immer noch befahren.”

Sie hatten einen zugewachsenen, schlammigen Graben erreicht. “Wuffley?”, rief er. Langsam erschien ein langes, schmales knallgrünes Boot aus dem Nichts, umgeben von schimmerndem Wasser.

Harry versuchte sich an einem Witz, um seine Verwunderung zu überspielen. “Ein Slytherin-grünes Boot? Ich hätte es wissen müssen.”

“Nein, noch nicht mal Farngrün. Es ist Erbsengrün wie die Galaxie. Ahoi, Wuffley!”

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry den Hauself, der am Heck des Bootes stand und der eine Kapitänsmütze und eine Toga trug. Er hatte einen grauen Bart und rauchte Pfeife. 

“Wuffley, das ist Harry Potter und seine Eule Gabriel. Sie sind unsere Gäste. Und das ist Feline, meine Katze. Ich glaube, ihr habt euch noch nicht kennengelernt. Potter, das ist Wuffley, der Skipper der _Wufflewin_.”  
Die _Wufflewin_? Harry grinste und streckte dem Elfen seine Hand entgegen. Wuffley schüttelte sie, ohne die Pfeife aus dem Mund zu nehmen. Er schien ein eher wortkarger Elf zu sein. 

“Gut, dann lass uns mal unsere Sachen verstauen,” sagte Malfoy. Er nahm Feline auf den Arm und brachte sie an Bord. Dann kehrte er zurück, um ihr Gepäck auf das schmale Deck schweben zu lassen.

Harry folgte ihm und bekam eine kurze Führung über das Boot. “Wir können es natürlich magisch vergrößern,” sagte Malfoy, “aber die Silhouette muss schmal sein wegen der Kanäle und Schleusen.”

“Wir bewegen uns.” Harry sah durch das Fenster das Ufer vorbeiziehen. Er streckte seinen Kopf raus und schaute nach vorne und hinten. Die Vorwärtsbewegung der _Wufflewin_ verwandelte den zugewachsenen Graben vor ihnen in einen klaren, wassergefüllten Kanal, der hinter dem Schiff sofort wieder verschlammte und von Unkraut überwuchert wurde. “Wie funktioniert das?”

“Um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich die Magie dahinter auch nicht so recht,” sagte Malfoy. “Aber ich habe auch nie ganz verstanden wie das Schiff von Durmstrang aus dem Großen See in Hogwarts auftauchen konnte oder wie der Fahrende Ritter appariert. Wuffley kann das Boot überall hinsteuern, wo einst eine Wasserstraße war, egal ob die ihren Weg verändert hat, ausgetrocknet ist oder nun im Untergrund verläuft. Wenn wir auf solchen Wegen reisen, ist das Boot für Muggel unsichtbar. Vielleicht ist es eine Art der Zeitreise.”

“Hauselfen können die erstaunlichsten Dinge,” sagte Harry. “Dobby hat Gleis 9 ¾ einmal blockiert, um mich von Hogwarts fern zu halten.”

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und er senkte den Blick. “Ich habe Wuffley die Kapitänsmütze gegeben, weil das das Kleidungsstück war, welches er sich am meisten wünschte. Ich habe ihm mehr Kleidung angeboten, aber er hatte sich an Geschirrtücher im Toga-Stil gewöhnt und sagte, er fühle sich wohl so.”

Er hob sein Kinn und schaute Harry erneut an. “Ich wusste nicht… mir war nicht klar wie Dobby zu meiner Familie stand, bis er zurückkehrte, um dir bei der Flucht zu helfen. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock. Als ich Wuffley erbte… er ist jetzt ein freier Boot-Elf, der sich wünscht auf dem Boot zu bleiben als stolzer Nachkomme von Wufflina I und Erbe ihrer Magie.” 

Genau in dem Moment sprang Feline auf Malfoys Schulter. Sie schnurrte. Malfoy schloss seine Augen und lächelte zaghaft. “Danke Feline. Ich bin froh, dass du mir zustimmst.”

,,,^..^,,,~

Nach einem schwerfälligen Start wurde der Ausflug einfacher. Feline und Gabriel genossen ihre Zeit an Bord und verstanden sich prima mit Wuffley. Die Landschaft, an der sie vorbeikamen, war bezaubernd.

Wuffley ließ sich dazu herab, ihnen beizubringen, wie das mit dem Steuer funktionierte und auch wie man die Schleusen bediente, mit denen sie in den restaurierten Teil des Kanalsystems gelangten. Sie wurden wieder sichtbar und Wuffley musste sie und das Boot nicht mehr die ganze Zeit unter seinem Zauber halten. Potter hatte ein Händchen für die Schleusen.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Kennet-und-Avon-Kanal, den alle Schiffe, die auf dem Weg nach Bristol waren, entlang fuhren. Hier floss der Kanal klar vor sich hin und war voller Muggel auf ihren Hausbooten oder Booten, die sie für die Ferien gemietet hatten. Treidelpfade und gute Pubs säumten das Ufer.

Manchmal tollte Feline die Uferwege entlang, um sich die Beine zu vertreten während Gabriel ihr in der Luft folgte. Die Boote fuhren nur im Schritttempo, nicht schneller als vier Meilen die Stunde, sodass keine Gefahr bestand, die Tiere aus dem Auge zu verlieren, es sei denn sie verschwanden in den Feldern zum Jagen. Beide schienen instinktiv verstanden zu haben, dass sie das Boot im Blick behalten mussten. Einzig die Begegnung mit Hunden war schwierig, aber die geballte Power von Eule und Katze schien sie doch auf Abstand zu halten.

Dann setzte Potter es sich in den Kopf, dass Draco Fahrrad fahren lernen sollte. 

“Schau dir die Radfahrer auf den Uferwegen an, die haben voll Spaß.”

“Die wissen ja auch, wie man es macht,” meinte Draco. “Die einzigen, die wacklig auf dem Rad sind, sind kleine Kinder, die es noch lernen müssen. Ich werde idiotisch aussehen.”

“Ach, du lernst das ganz schnell. Schau wie prima du die Balance auf dem Besen halten kannst; das wird helfen. Komm schon! Ich halte mal Ausschau nach einem Radverleih.”

So kam es, dass Draco sich überreden lies. Und tatsächlich hatte Potter recht. Radfahren war ein wenig wie auf einem Besen zu reiten und machte Spaß. Es war dennoch ein wenig seltsam, weil es keine Seitwärtsbewegungen gab. Es weckte Draco Sehnsucht zu fliegen. 

“Wir sind jetzt in Somerset,” sagte Potter. “Stand auf dem Schild eben. Warte mal, da gab es etwas, was ich in Somerset sehen wollte…” Er kramte nach einem Zauberer-Reiseführer und blätterte durch die Seiten. “Ah, hier ist es - das Modesty-Rabnott-Schnatzer-Reservat. Hast du jemals einen Goldenen Schnatz in freier Wildbahn gesehen?”

“Nein,” sagte Draco, angetan von der Idee. “Würde ich aber gerne. Wir können aber ganz sicher keine Katze und Eule in ein Reservat für Singvögel mitnehmen.”

“Vielleicht können sie bei Wuffley bleiben. Wir könnten hinfliegen, müssten uns und die Besen dann aber unsichtbar zaubern.” 

Wuffley war einverstanden, auf Feline und Gabriel aufzupassen und so machten sie sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg. Es war ein angenehmer Flug bei prima Wetter. Als sie ankamen, bestand die Empfangshexe darauf, dass sie ihre Besen am Eingang des Reservats einschlossen. Potter machte ein langes Gesicht und Draco tat es ihm gleich.

Die Hexe bedachte sie beide mit einem wissenden Blick. “Sucher, nicht wahr? Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir Zauberer und Hexen im Reservat nicht fliegen lassen. Selbst mit den besten Absichten würdet ihr euren Instinkten folgen und vergessen, dass es sich nicht um einen Schnitz sondern um einen lebendigen, kleinen Schnatzer handelt, der in eurer Hand zerquetscht werden könnte.” 

“Wir würden nicht…,” begann Potter zu protestieren, als Draco aus dem Augenwinkel ein goldenes Funkeln sah, Potter sah es auch, und beide drehten sich unmittelbar in seine Richtung, wie Bluthunde auf der Jagd nach Beute.

Erst als das Funkeln nachließ, drehten sie sich wieder zu der Hexe um. “Also schön, wir würden ihnen nachjagen,” sagte Potter. “Keine Besen. Verstanden.”

“Sie einfach nur in voller Pracht zu sehen, ist schon ein Erlebnis,” versicherte ihnen die Hexe und ließ sie ins Reservat hinein.

Und es war wirklich ein Erlebnis. Die Schnatzer schwirrten durch die Luft, goldene Schimmer, die im Tief- und Steigflug über die Lichtung fegten und zwischen den Bäumen hindurch jagten. Draco und Potter standen mit offenem Grinsen herum und starrten in die Luft, wie Kinder, die versuchen, Schneeflocken mit dem Mund aufzufangen.

^(OvO)^

Das Boot war angebunden, sie teilten sich ein einfaches Mahl und der Abend war hereingebrochen. Feline sprang vom Boot und verschwand in den Schatten, Gabriel folgte ihr mit lautlosen Flügelschlägen. Draco sah ihnen nach.

“Sie werden aufeinander aufpassen,” sagte Harry. “Lass uns einfach auf dem Dach sitzen und die Sterne anschauen. Vielleicht sehen wir eine deiner Erbsen-Galaxien.”

“Nicht bei so viel Mondlicht,” sagte Draco, führte dann aber einen Stabilisierungszauber durch, der das Boot ruhig hielt, und kletterte auf’s Dach. 

“Wo ist Wuffley?”

“Er meinte, er wollte ein paar alte Seebären in einer Schänke treffen.”

“Es gibt spezielle Kneipen für Hauselfen?”

“Für Boot-Elfen? Wer weiß? Es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, als Eure Schulweisheit uns lehrt, Horatio.”

“Ich bin Harry, und meine Schulweisheit besitzt eine lebhafte Fantasie. Sitzt du bequem?” Harry rutschte ein bisschen. “Hier, du kannst dich an mich anlehnen.”

Schweigsam saßen sie eine Weile, beobachteten die aufgehenden Sterne und lauschten den plätschernden Wellen. 

“Ich dachte an ein Gedicht,” sagte Harry.

“Noch mehr Abenteuer mit Besteck?”

“Nein. Dies ist mein eigenes Gedicht, dass mir gerade in den Sinn kam. Hör zu:  
_Wenn’s fischen nach Brandy-Fässern Mondkäse gleicht_  
_und Sterne aus kleinen grünen Erbsen-Galaxien entstehen_  
_und Katzen und Eulen engste Freunde werden,_  
_dann können du und ich Wiedergutmachung leisten._

Was meinst du?”

“Nicht übel, Potter.”

“Nun, und was denkst du über uns? Können wir…” Harry drehte sich, um Draco richtig anzusehen. “Kann ich…” Er strich eine Strähne aus Dracos Gesicht, das seinem ganz nah war, so nah und gelöst im Mondlicht.

Er hörte wie Draco zittrig Atem holte.

“Ich will…,” wisperte Harry.

“Ja,” sagte Draco, zog Harry in seine Arme und dann küssten sie sich.

Das Boot schwankte unruhig. Draco lehnte sich zurück und lachte wackelig. “Du sorgst immer für Unruhe, Harry Potter.”

Harry ließ sich zurück auf das Deck sinken und breitete einladend die Arme aus. “Komm her.”

Draco glitt in Harrys Arme und sie umarmten und küssten sich. Ein hilfloser Laut erklang aus Dracos Kehle und Harry ertrug es nicht länger, er steuerte sie durch den Eingang und die Treppen runter in die Kabine, bis sie gemeinsam das nächste Bett erreichten und sich fallen ließen. Sie küssten sich und küssten sich noch mehr. Dann liebten sie sich mit Wonne und Begierde, während ihre leidenschaftlichen, kleinen Laute nach draußen drangen und sich mit dem Wasserrauschen und den Geräuschen der Nacht vermischten.

,,,^..^,,,~

Am nächsten Morgen lag Draco neben Potter im Bett und spielte mit dessen Haaren. Sie waren so ganz anders als seine eigenen, die fein, glatt und gerade herunterhingen. Wenn Draco mit seinen Fingern durch das weiche Chaos auf Potters Kopf strich, richtete es sich jedes Mal wieder auf wie eine schwarze Wolke. Wenn er eine Locke um seine Finger wand und sie wieder los ließ, sprang sie zurück wie eine Feder. 

“Du kannst mich Haari nennen,” sagte Potter.

Draco zwirbelte einen Wirbel von Potters Brusthaaren um seine Finger und dachte drüber nach. Er schätzte die Behaarung, aber war sie wirklich ein prägende Charakterisierung? In jedem Fall ein versöhnlicherer Spitzname als Narbengesicht, dachte er, während er mit der Zungenspitze über eine Brustwarze strich, um begangene Grausamkeiten wett zu machen.

Potter sog die Luft ein.

Draco ließ seine Finger durch die Brusthaare gleiten und folgte der Spur immer weiter nach unten, bis seine Finger auf ein weiteres haariges Durcheinander stießen und seine Hand von einer sich aufrichtenden Härte begrüßt wurde. Er streichelte Potters heiße Länge. 

“Draco.”

Oh. Noch nie hatte jemand Dracos Namen mit solcher Ehrfurcht und so voller Verlangen ausgesprochen. Nackte Lust schien aus Harrys halb-geschlossenen grünen Augen und Draco fühlte wie schmerzhaftes Begehren als Antwort in ihm aufstieg. 

Harry.

Oh. “Harry”, sagte Draco, ganz sanft. Und er wurde hochgezogen in einen Kuss und eine stürmische Umarmung und sie drückten sich aneinander im Morgenlicht.

^(OvO)^

Süße Tage vergingen bis sie die See beinahe erreicht hatten. Wuffley schiffte das Boot in die Meeresbucht gerade als die Sonne begann unterzugehen. Harry atmete die salzigen Meeresluft ein. Sie vertäuten das Boot und Feline sprang, gefolgt von Gabriel, von Bord in Richtung Strand. 

Draco und Harry folgten ihnen etwas langsamer. Die untergehende Sonne sandte ihr flammendes Licht über Himmel und Wasser, und sie beobachteten sie, bis nur noch violette Wolkenstreifen zu sehen waren. Der Mond hing tief am Himmel. 

Feline und Gabriel trieben Possen und sprangen vor und zurück, immer am Rand des Wassers. 

“Sie warten am Strand – willst du uns zum Tanze geleiten?”, murmelte Draco.

Harry wusste, dass er kein großer Tänzer war. “Wir haben keine Musik,” sagte er.

“Wir haben die Musik der Sphären.”

“Die keiner hören kann.”

“Dann kann auch keiner sagen, wir sein aus dem Takt,” sagte Draco und drehte sich ihm lächelnd zu. “Es ist gar nicht schwer, Harry.” Draco streckte seine Hand aus. “Halte mich einfach und beweg dich.”

Dazu war Harry imstande. Dazu war er definitiv imstande.

_Und Hand in Hand, am Rand des Sands_  
_tanzten sie im Mondenschein,_  
_im Schein,_  
_im Schein,_  
_tanzten sie im Mondenschein._

♡

**Author's Note:**

> In khalulus Original heißt die Katze Fern, was sowohl Farn bedeutet als auch ein Frauenname ist. Als mögliche Alternative erschien mir Feline, was ein Frauenname ist und natürlich Katze bedeutet. Anspielungen auf Farn und farngrün sind transferiert in Anspielungen auf Katzen und katzengrün. Ach ja, und das Erbsen-Korps ist als "pea corps" eine Anspielung auf peace corps, aber das ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht übertragen. Es gibt übrigens Cracker, die Mondkäse ("moon cheese") heißen.


End file.
